


Travel So Far In the Unknown

by Notasmuch



Series: Wee!chesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notasmuch/pseuds/Notasmuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel So Far In the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 5, Dean is 9

If he opened his eyes he could see the stars above lowest trees. Disappearing dots. He always wondered why the moon skipped from one side of the car to the other so much when they traveled. Dean said it was playing hide and seek with them.

If he opened his eyes he could get nauseated trying to follow the lights of the houses in the distance they passed. Lights left long yellow trails and he couldn't help but turn his head to look at them longer, but in a second they were gone. If he did it too long his eyes would start to hurt and his tummy would twist in a funny way and he would have to lean his head on Dean's shoulder so he wouldn't get sick in the car. The smell took weeks to go away completely.

If he opened his eyes he could see their father checking up on them in the rear view mirror every few minutes. Worry and strength etched into his face as he drove for hours.  
He used to ask Dean where they were going. He knew now they weren't going anywhere. They were forever driving.

If he opened his eyes he could see reflection of himself and Dean in the window. Dean's face in his hair, neck bent so low Sam knew it would hurt in the morning. His own face hidden behind Dean's arm holding him close, dad's jacket keeping them warm, covering them completely.

He knew, when the tape moves on to "Morning Final" Dean would mumble, his breath warm on top of Sam's head, and pull him in closer. The jacket would fall a little lower and Sam would catch it and pull it back up, close to Dean's chin, above Sam's nose. The smell of leather would almost erase the smell of Dean, but not completely.

He knew all this, because every night on the road was the same. And that was where he was growing up. In the back seat of their car, in Dean's arms.

He sighed and burrowed deeper into Dean's side, rubbing his cheek against his brother's shoulder, letting sleep take him.


End file.
